Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Rank 017
ちゃん！！ | romaji = Kenchan!! | english = Frankie!! | japanese translated = Ken-chan!! | alternate = | chapter number = 17 | japanese release = April 21, 2012 | japanese cover date = June 21, 2012 }} "Frankie!!", known as "Ken-chan!!" in the Japanese version, is the seventeenth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL'' manga. This chapter was first printed in the 6/2012 issue of V Jump, released on April 21, 2012. Summary Yuma Summons "No. 50: Black Ship of Corn", but at that time, Cologne says that she will show the power of "Ken-chan". She activates "Quick Xyz", overlaying her monsters to Xyz Summon "No. 22: Zombiestein". Surprised with its 4500 ATK, Yuma activates the effect of "Black Ship of Corn" in order to destroy it, but the effect of "Zombiestein" negates the effect of "Black Ship of Corn", and makes itself attack "Black Ship of Corn" during Yuma's turn. Besides this fearful combination of ATK power and effect negating of "Zombiestein", Cologne also plays Spell Cards to break into Yuma's defenses. Astral recognizes Cologne as a strong Duelist, and gets fired up. Yuma and Astral then try to first the Overlay Units to 0, but even that fails, with Cologne using a Trap Card, "Xyz Bento", to recover them. Seeing Cologne's resolve for winning, while shocked at her strength, Yuma comments to her about her desire of winning to follow Mr. Heartland's request, and she reveals about her past. Cologne was once a doll, who was bought by a rich girl. However, that rich girl soon was given a new doll, making her forget about Cologne, and abandoning her. She was then sent to the disposal plant of Heartland. There, Dr. Faker picked her up and made her a "human". Cologne then explains that if she loses, her soul will leave her, making her return to what she was. She then yells crying that she doesn't want to be a miserable doll anymore. This feeling strike Yuma and the others, making Yuma hesitate about the Duel. At that time Cathy notes she was the girl who abandoned Cologne. She gets awkward and confused about what to do, but when she decides telling the truth, Kotori says that she was the one who abandoned her, and apologizes. She did this so that Cologne soothed her anger, and that Yuma could concentrate in the Duel, but Cologne knows she is lying, and gets even angrier, throwing oil in the fire surrounding them so that it gets higher, almost hitting them. Yuma and Astral continue the Duel. Against the power of "Zombiestein", they play defensively, and as a last attempt, Astral comes up with the idea of using an effect which activates from the Graveyard - by that way, "Zombiestein" cannot negate it. However, smashing any strategies Yuma and Astral may use, Cologne overcomes the play and puts Yuma in a critical situation. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Cologne Duel continues from the previous Rank. Turn 4: Yuma Cologne activates "Quick Xyz" and overlays "Doll Monster Bear-Bear Re-Customized" and "Doll Monster Miss MadChen Re-Customized" to Xyz Summon "No. 22: Zombiestein" (4500/1000) in Attack Position. Yuma activates the effect of "No. 50: Black Ship of Corn", detaching an Overlay Unit to destroy "Zombiestein", but Cologne chains with the effect of "Zombiestein", detaching an Overlay Unit and discarding a card to negate the effect of "Black Ship of Corn". Also, due to its effect, "Zombiestein" is forced to battle, so it attacks "Black Ship of Corn", destroying it (Yuma 4000 → 1600). Yuma activates the effect of "Knight Hunger Monger", who was used as an Overlay Unit for "Black Ship of Corn", Special Summoning a Level 3 or lower monster from his hand in face-down Defense Position as the Xyz Monster which used it as a Material was destroyed. He switches "Zubaba Knight" to Defense Position. Turn 5: Cologne Cologne attacks Yuma's face-down monster with "Zombiestein". It was "Pero Pero Cerberus" (0/1800), who is destroyed. She also activates the Spell Card "Curse of the Dolls", destroying Yuma's "Zubaba Knight" as she has 5 or more "Doll" monsters in her Graveyard. She Sets 1 card. Turn 6: Yuma Yuma Sets a monster and a card. Turn 7: Cologne Cologne Normal Summons "Zombie Dog" (1000/1000). She attacks Yuma's face-down monster with "Zombiestein". It was "Poppopo Knight" (800/2000), who is destroyed. Yuma activates his face-down "Reverse Wall", which, as a monster with 2000 or more DEF he controls was destroyed, destroys all monsters the opponent controls. However, Cologne chains the effect of "Zombiestein", detaching an Overlay Unit and discarding a card to negate the effect of "Reverse Wall". She activates her face-down "Xyz Bento", which attaches "Poppopo Knight" to "Zombiestein" as an Overlay Unit. Cologne attacks directly with "Zombie Dog", who gains 500 ATK due to its own effect (Yuma 1600 → 100). Yuma activates the effect of "Pero Pero Cerberus" from his Graveyard, banishing it to destroy "Zombie Dog", as it inflicted damage to Yuma's Life Points. Turn 8: Yuma Yuma Sets 1 monster. Turn 9: Cologne Cologne attacks Yuma's face-down monster with "Zombiestein". It was "Chamelele Leon" (1000/1400), who is destroyed. Yuma activates its effect, Special Summoning "Gagaga Girl" (1000/800) from his Deck in face-up Attack Position. Cologne chains the Quick-Play Spell Card "Pursuit of the Fiend", detaching all Overlay Units from "Zombiestein" and allowing it to attack twice during this turn. "Zombiestein" attacks "Gagaga Girl". Duel continues in the next Rank. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.